The 87th Annual Hunger Games
by ilovejoshhutcherson27
Summary: My version of the 87th Hunger Games. Please review!


**I don't own any part of the Hunger Games and blah. This is my first fanfiction so please review :)**

I wake suddenly as my older brother stomps into my room.

"Time to get up Ivy! It's a big day!"

I groan as I sleepily roll out of bed. I trudge to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water and am suddenly much more alert. My stomach turns as I remember that today is the reaping. I quickly dress into a smart but plain outfit that my mother placed out for me. I pull the cream coloured dress over my head as I wander into the kitchen, greeted with a full table of food.

"How did you afford all this?" I nervously ask my father.

"I used some of my savings. You need a big breakfast today, just in case...you know..."

He stares down at the table, afraid of making me even more nervous. I pull out a chair and sit down at the table, grabbing a plate and piling it up with food. My family is quite well off compared to most others in District 12 because my father was lucky enough to get a high position in the mining industry. My mother stays a home to look after my brother and I, we don't really need looking after, as I am 17 and he is 23, but I don't tell her because I enjoy her company. I take as long as possible to eat my food; I really don't want to go to the reaping, but if I don't, god knows what the peacekeepers will do.

It's been 27 years since the rebellion to overthrow Snow, and he was killed. The hunger games were stopped for 15 years or so, but then Snow's son came to power. Nobody knew he had a son; he was obviously in hiding during the rebellion. He's only a little older than me. But anyway, he became president of Panem and brought back the hunger games in his father's honour after rebuilding the districts that had been destroyed during the rebellion.

"It's time to go, Ivy." my mother said, trying to hide her fear for me. She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, your names only in there 5 times, you're not going to be picked" she said. I took a deep breath and stepped out the door, where my best friend, Hunter, was waiting for me.

"Are you ok Ivy?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. "Come on, we're late!"

We walked into the square crowded with children aged 12 to 18. Hunter and I split off into our separate age groups, he was in the one above me. A peacekeeper took some blood from my finger and I followed everyone else towards the stage.

A woman with bright lipstick and ridiculously coloured hair teetered over to the microphone and tapped it. This was Magnolia Trinket, her mother Effie, now retired, had this role before her.

"Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing district 12 in the 87th annual Hunger Games!"

Silence. She cleared her throat."Let's begin then shall we?"

She thrust her hand into the bowl full of names and fished around a little. My heart felt like it was going to tear out of my chest, and looking around, everyone else was just as worried. She plucked out a name and stepped forward.

"Ivy Edenthaw."

She said it, loud and clear, my name. My feet were glued to the ground. Tears pricked my eyes and the girl next to me gently nudged me towards the stage. I shakily walked up the steps and shook Magnolia's hand. "And now, for the boys!" she reached into the identical bowl next to the one that had just given my name. She unfolded the piece of paper.

"Percy Aldjoy!"

I recognised the name; I think he was in Hunter's year. An average looking, blonde haired boy clambered up the steps. I reached out my hand towards his, ready to shake it, but he pulled back, not looking at me.

"Well that's it! You're all safe for another year!" Magnolia cackled.

Everyone began to leave the square without making a sound. I felt sick. This wasn't happening. I can't fight! How am I supposed to survive the Hunger Games? I walked over to Percy.

"Hi, I'm Ivy" I said, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Don't talk to me." he replied, coldly. I couldn't figure out why he wouldn't speak to me. It was probably just shock.

Two peacekeepers escorted us to a large building, where our families were waiting.

"You have 5 minutes" one of them said. "Hurry."

I opened the door and ran straight into my mother's arms. She was in hysterics. We clutched each other tightly as the tears started flowing. I hugged my father and brother also, but very few words were spoken. The peacekeeper returned to take me away again. Before I left, my mother put a small, heavy parcel into my hand. I wiped my eyes and walked out the door, not looking back, because seeing my family would just make me cry again. Percy and I stepped onto the train, he still didn't speak. I wasn't sure what to think except for; I am going to the Capitol, and I am going to die.


End file.
